Scarlett
by louise29
Summary: ¿Después de perderlo todo que queda?, Integra ha reconstruido los cuarteles de Hellsing, pero al ganar su apellido de nuevo y su libertad... cada vez le quedan menos excusas ante el deseo carnal que siente por el nosferatu, algo que va en contra de los principios de la familia Hellsing, para eso ha decidido volver a la universidad a realizar un doctorado, estudiar ayudara... ¿o no?
1. Prologo

Scarlett

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Ésta historia toma lugar después de la derrota de Incognito en el anime, espero la disfruten.

* * *

Prologo

* * *

Camino por uno de los tantos parques de la ciudad de Londres, viendo los ojos de los inocentes… todos ellos expresando felicidad e ingenuidad mientras continúan con su cotidiano vivir, he vendido mi libertad por esos ojos… Me he olvidado de ser mujer por mi nación y no me arrepiento de ese hecho, pero tener a la tentación al lado todo éste tiempo me ha desgastado de una forma en la cual ya no sé quien soy.

No sé si realmente valga la pena seguir luchando contra mis deseos primarios, el hecho de ser parte de un género que durante siglos ha sido despreciado me ha habituado a que ganarme el respeto a pulso, seré considerada una perra por hacer bien mi trabajo según esos cerdos del gobierno, pero saben bien que no me pueden tocar.

Es por eso que me encuentro sola en este lugar… a plena luz del día dudo mucho que quieran atacarme y los perros de la iglesia católica se han quedado en su casa por el momento.

La dulce paz que todos sueñan se ha logrado con las cabezas de los soldados caidos y llegar a este punto en el que cada decisión mal tomada me ha pesado en el alma, lo único que no permite que me desmorone es el peso del apellido Hellsing.

"-_Ama yo puedo terminar con ese sufrimiento_-"

Ciertamente no puedo tener un segundo de paz… Me fumo un cigarrillo, los momentos de debilidad solo sirven a la luz del día y aún dormido ese maldito vampiro logra sacarme de quicio.

"_-Duérmete bastardo, no me sirves en el día-"_

"_-Ohh pero en la noche, sería fabuloso si la Ama me dejara "servirle_"-"

"-_No va a suceder, a menos de que quieras que te castre con una cuchilla bendita permanece callado perro, no se te ordenó hablar-"._ Odio que se meta en mis pensamientos, esa invasión de privacidad es lo que no me permite vivir en paz.

-Alucard del averno- Mascullo en voz alta mientras me dirijo a la mansión… en serio debo encontrar un hobbie que no tenga nada que ver con matar vampiros…. O involucrarme sentimentalmente con uno en especial.

Para salir de mis necesidades biológicas de genero ante ésta aparente paz he decidido enfocarme en mis estudios, al optar por un PhD en negocios de The Imperial College London, sé que seré útil a la humanidad y al mismo tiempo estaré aportando conocimiento...

_"-no es justo que sólo tú te diviertas-"._ Me recuerda el conde que mis pensamientos no son privados, pero creo que nunca lo han sido desde que lo liberé.

"-calla conde, deberías estar durmiendo-". Miro mi reloj para comprobar que son las 12:00 del día, mucho sol para un día londinense, así sea verano es extraño tener días como estos en latitudes altas.

"-_sólo si es contigo condesa...-" _Me dice con todo el encanto que puede tener un nosferatu y para colmo lo encuentro tentador.

Mentalmente me recrimino permitirme siquiera hablar con él, pero tengo una idea...

_"-Alucard, te apetece acompañarme? Seguro aprendes algo nuevo o por lo menos aportarás algo a la humanidad-"._ Digo con sorna, sé lo mucho que odia a los seres humanos.

Minutos después de una ligera paz mental donde supongo que está premeditando, el conde contesta _"-apuesto a que tendré una nueva identidad, ¿algo que deba saber_?-" Dice con evidente malicia, sabe que no lo he invitado gratis.

A pesar de que ya lo sabe le respondo mentalmente _"-Deberás cambiar tu estilo victoriano, aprender a comportarte como un ser humano normal y ver la luz solar mientras estés en el campus–"._

\- Ugh... Todo sea por acompañar a mi condesa- Sé que su desagrado no es desmedido, pero en esos pequeños momentos en los que sé que está dispuesto a acompañarme a la luz solar me es imposible no quererlo.

Me río internamente, mayor tortura no puede tener...

"-Mi ama es un poco sádica, no me quiero imaginar que me hará cuando estemos en la cama-".

"-Calla vampiro-" He llegado a las puertas de la mansión sin darme cuenta con un pequeño sonrojo saludo a Seras y me dirijo al despacho

–Maldito Alucard- susurro mientras las puertas son abiertas

* * *

Mucho gusto, es mi primera historia de Hellsing, cualquier critica constructiva o review seré dichosa, sufro de errores de sintaxis así que pido perdon de antemano.


	2. Ulysses

Scarlett

Capítulo 1

Ulysses

"_What's the matter there?__  
__Feeling kinda anxious?__  
__That hot blood grow cold?__  
__Yeah, everyone, everybody knows it_"  
Franz Ferdinand- Ulysses

* * *

Integra's POV

Walter quiero que esta semana hagas todos los papeles, ingresaré a The Imperial College a hacer otro doctorado, esta paz es aburrida y estoy llegando a mi límite, al fin y al cabo, no existen humanos capacitados para competir en esgrima conmigo y Alucard no me entretiene lo suficiente.-

Como usted guste, Sir. Integra-

Una cosa más Walter, Alucard debe ingresar a la universidad, dice que actualizar sus conocimientos puede ser útil para su existencia a futuro, al fin y al cabo la vida eterna de él no depende de mí y tal parece que el legado Hellsing ha llegado a su última generación- Tch, con esto mi sirviente me mira sorprendido

P-pero Ama… ¿no cree que es riesgoso que se exponga a plena luz del día? Alucard está lejos de parecerse a un ser humano del siglo XXI, digo… el día que el deje su etiqueta victoriana, creo que estaremos en un apocalipsis zombie-

Soltando un suspiro comprendo que va a ser cómico intentar que parezca un CEO que va a especializarse en el campo de los negocios, Alucard no negocia. Fue un rey –Eso ya lo sé Walter, pero me dio su palabra para no fallar, deberá informarse sobre las nuevas tendencias de la sociedad… Puedo confiarte esa tarea junto con la chica policía-

Con todo el respeto Sir, Victoria en vida era una persona común, su formación no permitirá establecer el perfil en el cual debe encajar Alucard, en especial porque ella proviene de una familia humilde, Alucard solo demuestra sumisión hacia usted-

¿Entonces qué debo hacer Walter? no esperarás que el nosferatu se comporte como nuestra especie sabiendo que no conoce las costumbres del nuevo milenio-

Por el momento conseguiré un asesor de imagen, pero sería bueno establecer ciertos arquetipos modernos en los que puede encajar, sabemos que no va a ser el típico CEO, pero requerimos una fachada, que le permita cierta libertad de expresión- Walter hace una pausa mirando hacia la ventana con esperanza- Sir Integra como Alucard es sofisticado por naturaleza no es necesario que indaguemos tanto, digo un hombre de 30 años se verá perfecto en traje de corbata, no va a ser tan difícil-

Sí, pero su vocabulario y su forma de expresarse si lo es, no es su forma de vestir lo que principalmente me preocupa, él tiene una ligera obsesión conmigo y no sé si sea bien vista en la universidad sin que tengamos que fingir algún tipo de relación distinta a ama y perro sirviente, pareceremos sadomasoquistas de un cuento de Sade, con ese vocabulario tan extenso de Alucard y mi antipatía natural- Digo mientras saco un habano del estuche de mi escritorio

Ante lo dicho, Walter a modo de broma decide ofuscarme -Siempre pueden fingir ser novios, matarían dos pájaros de un tiro, usted se quitaría de encima a los pretendientes no deseados y Alucard podrá expresar abiertamente su servidumbre con usted- Mientras limpia su monóculo espera mi renuencia, no obstante mi reacción lo deja sorprendido.

Soltando una sonora carcajada respondo con una jovialidad no característica a mí, pero la situación es hilarante en sí –Es la mejor idea que se te pudo ocurrir, Walter empieza con los preparativos y dale un alias a mi "novio"- Mientras inhalo el humo del habano, he decidido tomar unos cambios en mi estilo de vida, quien diría que mi primer novio sería un vampiro… muy dentro de mí misma he decidido dejar de luchar contra algo inevitable, pero lo haré a mi manera.

* * *

Victoria's Pov

Estoy tomando mi sopa de sangre cuando me encuentro con un Walter aterrado, algo me dice que lo que me va a decir no me va a gustar.

-Victoria, dame un vaso de agua y por favor pásame una de las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza -que están en el cajón inferior, no tengo energía para ir a buscarlas yo mismo, dice mientras se sostiene con sus manos las sienes

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado Walter? Parece como si hubieses visto al mismísimo demonio, y ya convivimos con uno entonces no es lógico que hagas esa cara de pánico- Digo mientras me levanto por las pastillas después de terminar mi comida.

-Victoria…. – Me mira solemnemente como si fuese a avisar que alguien muy querido ha muerto- Sir Integra… Sir Integra ha perdido la razón- Mira el vaso con agua que le he dejado con un toque de angustia y yo no sé como reaccionar, después de un instante en el cual ambos nos hemos quedado congelados decido intervenir.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Walter? ¿No que iba a estudiar en The Imperial College? Yo no le veo nada de malo, antes se me hace que es muy enriquecedor, debes tener en cuenta que nosotros los jóvenes comunes no tenemos ese tipo de oportunidades para estudiar en ese tipo de instituciones y yo cre-

-Victoria, Integra va a estudiar con Alucard…

YPARAQUEALUCARDNOPAREZCAUNLOCODESQUICIADODECIDIOQUELOMEJORSERIAAPARENTARSERNOVIOS- Me responde Walter apresuradamente y yo no le entiendo ni papa

-Walter, sé que eres mayor que yo y te respeto muchísimo, pero por favor vocaliza…- le respondo mirándolo confundida teniendo en cuenta que es él quien guarda la mayor compostura en las situaciones de tensión.

Se toma la pastilla de un golpe y bebe rápidamente el contenido del vaso, al terminar prosigue con dejarlo bruscamente sobre la mesa –SIR INTEGRA HELLSING VA A APARENTAR SER NOVIA DEL NOSFERATU PARA QUE NO SE MALINTERPRETE LA RELACIÓN DE VASALLAJE QUE TIENE CON EL SUSODICHO, CAPISCI?- Fulminándome con la mirada yo he quedado de piedra- ¡¿Qué carajos?!-

* * *

General's POV

Alucard ingresa a la habitación de su ama mientras se está cambiando a su camisón transparente, no obstante integra que ya lo ha visto saca su arma propinándole tres agujeros en el sombrero –Que quieres Alucard… no deberías ingresar a la habitación de una dama mientras se está cambiando-

Alucard hace una mueca traviesa y susurra en el oído de su ama oliendo su suave esencia de tabaco –Yo no veo ninguna dama, no tiene ese título, al fin y al cabo su majestad decidió nombrarla Sir en vez de Dame por algo y hace años que no se comporta como una- dice rozando suavemente el camisón semitransparente.

Integra en sus 32 años de virginidad se crispa sin comprender mucho ese calor momentáneo, pero decide espetar- Cerdo, compórtate o te daré de comer sangre de rata durante los próximos diez años- desliza ágilmente una daga sobre el cuello de Alucard, sabe que no lo amedrantará, no obstante es una rutina que ambos disfrutan hace años.

Sonríe con malicia al detectar el estado de excitación de su ama, no lo puede evitar, sí en vida terminó gustando del sadomasoquismo, ahora siendo un no viviente lo disfruta con fervor, a continuación decide hundirse el cuchillo en el rostro –Siempre puede ser mi reina y lo sabe bien, que no necesita de todo esto, usted lo desea tanto como yo- pone su mejilla herida sobre la de su ama.

Integra en vez de retroceder como normalmente lo hace ésta vez decide hacer algo distinto, posando sus labios sobre la comisura de los del nosferatu –Mmm… ¿pero que vamos a hacer Alucard? Si los vampiros al ser de sangre fría no se pueden calentar, he leído que sin flujo por "ahí" no se puede responder, ¿o sí?- Pone una cara de dulce inocencia mientras el rey de los no vivos maldice por dentro no poder hacerla suya en esos momentos.

-Siempre podemos comprobarlo- dice intentando cerrar la distancia de sus labios mientras pellizca el muslo de su ama, si va a morir de nuevo, que valga la pena.

-Tch, no te sabes comportar- Integra voltea su cara con hastío y le da una dura palmada en la mano, una que en vez de castigarlo lo emociona más –Bueno, por lo menos puedo comprobar que nuestro plan funcionará, prepárate Alucard que tenemos mucho por hacer y ya sé que leíste mis pensamientos- Se recuesta en la cama quitándose las gafas y cerrando sus ojos de hielo decide terminar cualquier dialogo que quiera incitar el vampiro.

-Por supuesto, "mi cielo"- A modo de burla Alucard se despide esa noche mientras su dueña duerme plácidamente demostrando su lado más vulnerable, uno que solo él conoce.

* * *

"_Am I Ulysses? Am I Ulysses?__  
__No, but you are now boy__  
__So sinister, so sinister__  
__But last night was wild"_

Franz Ferdinand- Ulysses

* * *

Aclaraciones

Perdón la demora, espero lo disfruten, ha sido un poco random teniendo en cuenta de que es comedia e Integra se muestra un poco más abierta a los avances de nuestro querido nosferatu.


	3. No you Girls!

Scarlett

Capítulo 2

No You Girls!

"No, you boys never care, oh, no, you boys will never care  
No, you boys never care, how the girl feels  
You boys never care, you dirty boys will never care"  
Franz Ferdinand - No You Girls

* * *

Alucard's POV

Voy entrando junto a mi ama al registro de horario de clases, estaremos ocupados por lo visto, creo que ella me quiere dar una introducción al siglo XXI. Yo simplemente me siento extraño con este traje de negocios de Yves Saint Laurent, mientras me pregunto todo el interés sobre la "cultura" contemporánea, después de leer a Deleuze* y el tipo de sociedad de los años 80, me he convertido en un autentico pesimista.

Ella por su parte ha ingresado con un conjunto de corte militar de Armani y unos mocasines de Vivienne Westwood a modo de rebeldía, al fin y al cabo ¿no es Westwood la incursora de la moda punk? O eso me dijo Walter en las lecciones…

Al ingresar al claustro, nos damos cuenta de las miradas que ponen sobre nosotros integrantes de ambos sexos, raro como parece las crías humanas son muy predecibles, es lógico que los jóvenes contemporáneos no distan su comportamiento al de un animal en celo.

Integra los observa con desprecio absoluto -Curioso que nos toque lidiar con un grupo de adolescentes hormonados sólo porque te cambiamos de siglo- Bufa con resentimiento

Con mis siglos de experiencia le respondo con completa serenidad- creo que es el paso del tiempo hace a una mujer interesante, los cánones de belleza actuales no funcionan conmigo.- No cuando tuve que ver envejecer a _Mina*_, añado para mis adentros –Pero si fuese por mí, tu belleza estaría congelada hasta el final de los tiempos, como un tardígrado*- Dicho esto la tomo por la cintura a lo cual Integra se sonroja… voy a disfrutar esto.

-Ya basta _Vlad_, sabes que no me gustan las muestras de afecto en público- Dice mientras se suelta dándome la espalda – Vamos que se nos hace tarde, por suerte vamos a estar con profesionales- Dice a modo de reprimenda, los jóvenes la ven con vergüenza mientras las chicas la ven con recelo. Ella como buena mujer de hierro inglesa los ignora tomándome de la mano.

* * *

Integra's POV

Que puedo decir, la verdad ya me esperaba esto… el baboso de Alucard se ve atractivo no puedo negarlo, claro. Tiene su encanto particular, pero que una horda de niñatas lo asediaran con desespero. Considero que es exagerado.

"_ama no niegues tus celos" _Me recuerda el nosferatu mentalmente mientras me observa divertido. Me carga una pesadez en la bilis mientras le respondo -Curioso que nos toque lidiar con un grupo de adolescentes hormonados sólo porque te cambiamos de siglo- Que canalla es cuando se le sube el ego.

Continuamos caminando hacia el edificio de inscripciones para recibir el horario de la maestría, en un principio pensé que debíamos tomar clases de noche, pero debo enseñarle a ese perro que debe comportarse en sociedad.

–Pero si fuese por mí, tu belleza estaría congelada hasta el final los tiempos, como un tardígrado- Dice tomándome por sorpresa de la cintura, ¡me pone de los nervios! Pero poniendo una sonrisa falsa le bato las pestañas a modo de coqueteo -Ya basta _Vlad_, sabes que no me gustan las muestras de afecto en público- Me suelto levemente y doy un suspiro interno… No puedo negar lo inevitable.

– Vamos que se nos hace tarde, por suerte vamos a estar con profesionales- Lo agarro de la mano mientras que sigo sin que me vea la cara… para tener 30 años debería ser absurdo que me siga sonrojando como quinceañera. "_No sirve de nada ocultarte, huelo tu excitación a kilómetros mi amor_".

"¡_Callate perro! Juro que jugaré con tus pelotas pero tiro al blanco con balas de plata y agua bendita!_" Acelero el paso mientras le constriño la mano a sabiendas de que no le causo dolor pero por lo menos calmo mis nervios.

"_Pero condesa, tu sabes que ellas solo serán usadas por ti, no deberías tratar de hacerme sufrir cuando la espera a tu carne virginal es suficiente tortura_" Alucard me pone ojos de cachorrito… su cerebro se fue de vacaciones.

Entrecierro los ojos con duda -¿Se te esfumó el cerebro?, ¿quién te hace pensar que una criatura del inframundo como tu puede ser adorable?- Ni yo me creo la cara que me hizo, rememoremos, rey de los no muertos, vampiro abominable, una cantidad alarmante de almas almacenadas en su cuerpo, para nada adorable. Es más encantador Jason con una motosierra en navidad.

"_Así que te gusta el SM ama… no te preocupes, te permitiré hacerme lo que quieras, hasta con motosierra_"

Ya no se puede pensar con privacidad. Me resigno a ignorarlo mientras ingresamos al recinto.

* * *

General POV

Ya en el recinto causaron una gran impresión, los empleados de la oficina cuestionaron si estaban para alguna presentación de modelos o algo por el estilo, no todos los días uno vislumbra una pareja tan curiosa y elegante.

La recepcionista una señora de más de 60 años que ya hace juego con las reliquias del claustro los mira como si los hubiesen sacado de un cuento y se ha quedado ensimismada, minutos después reacciona, ante el carraspeo exasperado de Integra y una ligera carcajada de Alucard. –P-perdón, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?-

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sir. Integra Wingates Hellsing y él es mi Prometido Vlad Dracul, venimos a recoger el cronograma de la maestría- Dice integra en su tono más dignificado, la ancianita le ha parecido agradable pero debe mantener su imagen.

-Oh sí, mucho gusto jovencita, ¿me puede dar su número de registro y la facultad por favor?-

Integra con las mejillas sonrojadas rememora si hubiese tenido una abuelita le hubiese gustado que fuese como esa ancianita, Con una ligera sonrisa contesta –Si claro vamos a la facultad de negocios nuestro número de registro es el 666 y el 626 – Está de más decir que ha dejado al nosferatu impactado, no la veía sonreír sinceramente desde la muerte de Arthur, méndiga anciana, lo que a él le ha costado lograr en años lo hace fácilmente una viejita, no puede evitar sentir celos y hace una mueca de absoluto desprecio hacia la sociedad contemporánea, él es más viejo que el tiempo e Integra no se digna a mirarlo.

"_Eso es porque con todos los años que tienes no se te quita lo estúpido_"

* * *

"_Sometimes I say stupid things that I think__  
__Well, I mean, I, sometimes I think the stupidest things__  
__Because I never wonder how the girl feels__  
__Oh, how the girl feels_"  
Franz Ferdinand - No You Girls

* * *

Aclaraciones.

Deleuze: Uno de los más grandes filósofos del Siglo XX.

Mina Harker: Prometida de Jonnathan Harker, en la película de Coppola se muestra un claro afecto del conde por ella debido a su parecido con la esposa fallecida del conde. Se mantiene como

Tardígrado: Son animales de alta resistencia, los cuales han demostrado mantenerse en estado latente durante gran cantidad de años y son los seres vivos con mayor resistencia, siendo capaces de aguantar temperaturas extremas y mantenerse vivos en el vacío del espacio.


End file.
